kingdomhearts3582daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
This page is basically about the bosses and other powerful Heartless in the game. NOTE: These are not in the order that they appear in the game Enemy Profiles Guardian: These large flying drone Heartless fire a super laser that damages anything in its path, friend or foe. Regular attacks will not stagger the Guardian. To disable its super laser, jolt it with Thunder. TIP: Nil-based attacks like the super laser can null your defense, increasing the damage you take. Destroyer: '''These large flying drone Heartless fire a super laser that tears apart anything in its path, friend or foe. While regular attacks will not stagger the Destroyer, jolting it with Thunder magic will disable its super and double laser. '''Morning Star: Sharp spikes cover these large Heartless, a fact they exploit in a dangerous spin attack. Though they are impervious while spinning, you can slow their onslaught with a block, bringing them to an eventual halt. Alternatively, Aero magic will stop them with a single blast. Spiked Crawler: Sharp spikes cover these large Heartless. Though they are impervious during their spin attack, you can slow their onslaught with a block, bringing them to an eventual halt. Alternatively, Thunder magic will stop them with a single blast. Scorching Sphere: Sharp spikes cover these large, firey Heartless. Though they are impervious during their spin attack, you can slow their onslaught with a block, bringing them to an eventual halt. Alternatively, Blizzard magic will stop them with a single blast. Zip Slasher: This sword-wielding Heartless's skillful defense makes it tough to finish it off. Its spinning slash has the added effect of damage-draining HP from victims. Watch for it, then evade or deflect it with a block. Dual Blade: This large and aggressive knight Heartless's skillful defense makes it tough to finish off. Though its focused slash can be stopped with a block, blasting the knight with Thundaga while it is storing up energy will stagger it, opening it up to extra damage, especially from magic. Heat Saber: This firey knight Heartless's skillful defense makes it tough to finish off. Though its focused slash can be stopped with a block, blasting it with Blizzaga while it is storing up energy will stagger it, opening it up to extra damage. Chill Ripper: '''This icy knight Heartless's skillful defense makes it tough to finish off. Though its focused slash can be stopped with a block, blasting the knight with Firaga while it is storing up energy will stagger it, opening it up to extra damage, especially from magic. '''Blitz Spear: This lightning knight Heartless's skillful defense makes it tough to finish off. Though its focused slash can be stopped with a block, blasting the knight with Aeroga while it is storing up energy will stagger it, opening it up to extra damgage, especially from magic. Stalwart Blade: This magic-resistant knight Heartless's skillful defense makes it tough to finish it off. Though its focused slash can be stopped with a block, blasting the knight with Aeroga while it is storing up energy will stagger it, opening it up to extra damage, especially from magic. Tailbunker: These large aerial Heartless are hard to hit in mid-flight. Strike their wings and tail to force them to land, then target the head, which is susceptible to Blizzard magic. '''Avalanche: '''These large aerial Heartless use their potent ice breath to attack their prey. Strike their wings and tail top force them to land, then focus attacks on their head, which is weak against Fire magic. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.